creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Protomon
Jestem fanem Digimonów, nazywam się Daniel i w sumie nic więcej. Ostatnio kupiłem grę pierwszej generacji i to, co zobaczyłem, było przynajmniej dziwne. Zaczęło się normalnie. Wstałem z łóżka, umyłem się, zjadłem śniadanie, a jako że była sobota, poszedłem na targ, żeby kupić jakąś grę. Gdy tam dotarłem, na jakimś straganie zobaczyłem rozmaite gry: Pokemony, Sims'y i Digimony. Z tyłu pod kartonem z książkami w prawym rogu straganu zobaczyłem tę właśnie grę "Digimon World" z roku 1999. To było niewiarygodne, sprzedawca dał mi ją za śmieszną kwotę 20zł. A przecież te gry nie rosną na drzewach! Pobiegłem do domu, aby w nią zagrać. Gdy odpaliłem grę, było normalnie - czarno biało. Wybrałem mojego ulubieńca, Agumona - małego żółtego digimona wyglądającego jak tyranozaur, ale w pewnym momencie zobaczyłem dziwnego digimona. Dam głowę, że nie ma takiego w całym świecie digimonów. Miał róg Gabumona, ogon Megidramona, czaszkę Skullgreymona i zielone oczy, co było nie mniej dziwne, w końcu to była stara gra. Zdziwiłem się, ale potem doszedłem do wniosku że przecież takie rzadkości mogą być wiele warte. Byłem podekscytowany i zdziwiony, nie byłem pewien, czy w jakiejkolwiek innej grze z tej serii jest to coś; sądziłem że to jedyna gra z takim ewenementem, więc grałem dalej. Z ciekawości zacząłem go śledzić. Wszędzie było pusto, żadnych digimonów, ani Tsunomona, ani Pukamona. Szedł i szedł, co chwilę pojawiały się dziwne napisy. Kazałem siostrze je notować. Chwilę zanim skończył uciekać, przeszedł przez drzwi, za którymi był całkiem biały, mały pusty pokój. Była tam jedynie pixelowa pajęczyna. Wtedy kazałem siostrze przeczytać to, co zapisała. Przetłumaczyłem to i wyszło: "Na początku gra miała pokazywać życie tych złych tych, którzy zawsze przegrywali. Byłem głównym bohaterem. Moje imię to Protomon. Moim partnerem był Tai Kamiya (brązowowłosy dzieciak z miłym usposobieniem), ale potem autor kompletnie zmienił koncepcję. Agumon, mój najlepszy przyjaciel wśród digimonów, zajął MOJE miejsce, wbił mi nóż w plecy. Tai był teraz jego partnerem, a ja zostałem sam jako nieużywany plik. Nigdzie się nie pojawiałem, ale tu mogę robić co chcę". To było dziwne w końcu Tai był postacią w anime o tym samym tytule oczywiście, nie ma go w grach (chyba ale nie jestem pewien, bo nie jest dużo Let's play'ów z tych gier, a jeśli już, to nie są po polsku). Kiedy podszedłem do Protomona, pokazała mi się Cut Scenka: mój Agumon podszedł do Protomona, a ten uśmiechnął się i podrapał go. Agumon zniknął. Usłyszałem dziwny dźwięk. Protomon ewoluował w Alphamona, teraz wyglądał jak Metal Greymon z czaszką Skullgreymona, ogonem Megidramona i jego prawą ręką oraz taką dziwną aurą, jak Milleniumon. Teraz miał żółte oczy. Byłem równie podekscytowany, jak wtedy, gdy go pierwszy raz zobaczyłem. Kto wie ile ta płyta może być warta! Byłem też bardzo zdziwiony, nie mogłem zrozumieć, co się stało. Wtedy Alphamon podszedł do mnie i zapytał "Can you by my friend?". Pojawiły się dwie odpowiedzi: "Yes" i "No". Użyłem drugiej odpowiedzi i wtedy wyłączyła mi się gra. Nie wiedziałem czemu się wyłączyła. Do wieczora w nic nie grałem tak samo w niedziele. W poniedziałek po szkole włączyłem przeglądarkę razem z Filipem który do mnie przyszedł bo go poprosiłem i weszliśmy na forum Digimon. Zapytałem czy ktokolwiek wie coś o Alphamonie. Zero odpowiedzi przez pół godziny, gdy nagle odpowiedź na moje pytanie została przesłana przez The Seller i choć zdziwiła mnie jego nazwa, to przeczytałem jego odpowiedź. Pisało tam "Alphamon jest ewolucją Protomona był główną postacią w wersji prototypowej gry, której kopi nie było wiele. Podobno 12 , Protomon nie jest zły chce tylko zdobyć przyjaciela. Jeśli ktoś go zostawi to zaczyna się mścić "bardzo mocno mścić"". Chwilę później pytanie zostało usunięte. Powodem było podobno to że :"Rozmowa nie związana z tematem forum" Wtedy pomyślałem, że muszę go udobruchać. Na pewno mam jeszcze na to szansę, nie chciałem wiedzieć w jaki sposób on się może zemścić. Włączyłem grę. Byłem znów w tym samym pokoju, co wcześniej, znowu się odezwał "Can you be my friend forever?!". Była tylko jedna odpowiedź "Yes" więc zamiast wyłączyć grę, co jak czuję nie pomogłoby wcale, kliknąłem jedyną odpowiedź wtedy to się skończyło, lecz stał się moją postacią w każdej grze z tej serii był niewiarygodnie silny, ale bałem się. Gdyby wywaliło korki ... Nie wiem co mogłoby się stać. Domyślam się że The Seller to ten sam gość który mi sprzedał tę grę, dla tego kupiłem ją tak tanio. Chciał się jej pozbyć! Choć nie wiem czemu widocznie odmówił o jeden raz za dużo. Na następny tydzień wyruszyłem do pobliskiego sklepu z grami, jedynego takiego sklepu jaki znam ludzie którzy tam pracują to prawdziwi specjaliści. Kiedy już tam byłem powiedziałem im że to ciekawa gra i że jest tam jakaś "ciekawa rzecz". Dałem im płytę włożyli ją do konsoli żeby zobaczyć tą "ciekawą rzecz" o której mówiłem moim digimon'em był oczywiście Alphamon ale go tam nie było. Otworzyłem usta ze zdziwienia "Jakim cudem go tam nie było?!". Wyśmiali mnie i powiedzieli żebym wrócił do domu. Już nigdy więcej nie widziałem Protomon'a... Teraz zauwarzyłem jedną rzecz zanim Protomon ewoulował nie było żadnych digimon'ów od poziomu Niemowle I do poziomu Dziecko a gdy ewoulował w Alphamon'a nie było nawet tych na poziomie Dorosły'm. Czy on się pozbywał konkurencji? A może one same się kryły? Wygląda że digimon'y na tym samym poziomie się go boją albo to on zabija wszystkie na swoim poziomie tak jak to zrobił z moim Agumon'em. Widocznie kiedy się pozbył wszystkich na swoim poziomie i niższych to ewoulował. Chciał być moim jedynym digimon'em! Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Opowiadania